Arc of Genesis
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: When a young girl joins SOLDIER, most people don't bat an eye. They usually don't last long in the unit anyway, so why care? However when a young girl from Costa de Sol is recommended by Professor Hojo himself, every eye is suddenly filled with curiosity, even more so when she is deemed far more capable than most new 3rds. Just what made Hojo recommend her anyway?


Genesis sighed as he snapped closed his book, slipping it into his pocket as he walked gracefully through the hallway of the ShinRa building. All those who passed him could tell the first class was troubled, and it was kind of unnerving to see the usually calm redhead look so worried and anxious. What they didn't know, however, was that he just got word of a new addition to the SOLDIER ranks, one picked by the mad Professor Hojo himself. A young girl had entered the predominantly male unit, and now Director Lazard had ordered him to come meet her. It was unclear just what the director's motives were, since neither Sephiroth or Angeal had been called with him. But he got in the Level 49 elevator anyway, hitting the button that would take him to the office of the director, and where the new girl would be waiting. He looked about worriedly as he stepped out of the box, his eyes darting across the little area before he actually walked into the office itself.

There, leaning against a bookcase with an old leather bound book in hand was a young woman, outfitted in a modified SOLDIER 3rd Class uniform. Her cold green eyes darted to him and her book snapped shut, only to be slipped into her pocket. She flicked her long dark braid over her shoulder, clearing her throat to signal the distracted director. The blonde looked up with a small smile, sitting back in his chair.

"Ah, Genesis, glad you could make it. I was almost afraid that I would have to call Angeal for this."

"May I ask, what it is exactly that you need me to do?"

He motioned for the woman to approach the SOLDIER. "Genesis, this is our newest recruit. I'm sure you've heard about her?"

"I heard a rumor, but I was not exactly sure if I should believe it."

"Well you should. Meet Anastasia Bernard, the new girl." he chuckled. "She's from Costa de Sol."

Genesis narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl's tan skin. "I'd believe it."

"As you should. Miss Bernard is going to be under your command for a little while, at least until she gets the hang of things around here."

"Why me, sir? I don't exactly "play well" with others."

"That is exactly why she assigned to you."

Anastasia scoffed. "I don't play well either."

"See? You two already have something in common." the director shook his head. "Now then, I believe you should take her on a tour of the SOLDIER floor. She will need to get used to it after all."

"Yes sir…" Genesis sighed, motioning for the brunette to follow him. She did, rather quickly, stepping into the elevator with him the second the doors opened. Her green eyes seemed to soften as she suddenly relaxed, sighing herself as she pulled the book from before out of her pocket. The text on the paper was kind of faded, but not so much that Genesis couldn't peer over her shoulder and read a line or two.

"That's LOVELESS, correct?"

"Yes." she didn't seem too intent on talking, her tone was curt and dismissive. "My favorite."

"I see." he took her hint, scoffing before the elevator could stop. The woman wasn't hesitant to step off with him, though she did seem rather unsure as she was forced to follow him through the halls that suddenly found themselves unusually crowded by other SOLDIER operatives not out on missions.

"Don't worry about these imbeciles Anastasia." Genesis glared at the surrounding men, finding himself rather uncomfortable as they whispered, darting their gaze over both of them. "If they try to touch you just give them a good whack."

"Don't be talking to her like that now Genesis." Angeal chuckled as he walked over, his trainee, Zack Fair, following behind like a little puppy. Both of them looked at the new arrival in curiosity, but didn't seem too troubled about it. Or at least, Zack didn't, as he bounced forward to stick his hand out to the girl.

"Hiya, I'm Zack! Nice to see a new face around here."

She hesitantly shook his outstretched hand. "Anastasia."

"So, Anastasia," Angeal stepped forward. "Why did Hojo recommend you, do you know?"

She shrugged. "No idea whatsoever. All I know is one second I'm being dragged into his lab by some guy in a suit, and the next thing I know some loud-mouth redhead is dragging me to Lazard."

"Turks… Where did they, err, find you?"

"Costa de Sol." she shrugged again, as if it was no big significance. "But none of that really matters. Just tell me what the hell I need to be doing now."

Genesis allowed himself to give a little smirk. "I think you need a sword before anything really."

"Then lets get me a sword. I'm getting tired of these idiots around here gawking at me anyway." she turned to glare at the other operatives that still surrounded them. "Oh buzz off you damn morons!"

Angeal shook his head, giving his friend a look. "No wonder Lazard wanted you to train her. With an attitude like that I don't think she'd last long under anyone else."

Her glare turned on him. "You'd be surprised."


End file.
